Nayzor
Nayzor was a nose/ear-themed General Org. His name was even a pun of nasal. Character History Appearing in the first part of the seven-part Zen-Aku story arc "Curse of the Wolf" he is revived by Master Org to destroy the Rangers and serves as the main villain of the seven-part Zen-Aku story ark, and plans to do so by unleashing Zen-Aku. When Zen-Aku begins to remember who he is, Nayzor modifies his memory so he won't remember. Nayzor later obtains the animal crystals stolen by Zen-Aku and uses them to create Quadra Org. However, the Org is beaten by the Lunar Wild Force Ranger Merrick Baliton, who also takes out Nayzor. Nayzor's crown is then used by Toxica to become the General Org Necronomica. Master Org later revives Nayzor as Super Nayzor, who pounds on the Rangers until his defeat at the hands of the Isis Megazord. Nayzor is revived a third time (This time in his normal form) during the ceremony of the Org Heart, and is ordered to guard one of the pillars involved in the ceremony. Along with the other two General Orgs he was destroyed when the Rangers used the Jungle Blaster's Savage Blast to overcome the Nexus Blade's Evil Slash and blast the three Orgs. Appearance Nayzor is mostly green in color, with some red. He is wearing golden jewelry and a crown, and has a white horn. His face contains only one visible eye. Personality Nayzor was an arrogant, intelligent, manipulative and cunning Org, he is one of Master Org's most trusting ally. Powers and Abilities While Nayzor isn't that dangerous in his normal form, he becomes far strong then any of the Rangers foes when he gets his super form, making him the second strongest and most powerful villains in Power Rangers Wild Force. Normal * Chest Lighting Beam: 'Nayzor can fire lighting beams from the purple colored gem on his chest. * '''Durability-'''Even in his normal form, he had increibly thick skin to the extent that Merrick's first Full Moon Slash had no effect on him. * '''Body Split: '''A "Next time on ''Power Rangers: Wild Force" sequence also showed that Nayzor could separate his molecules before he is attacked and can reform, although this was not seen in any actual episode. Arsenal * '''Paper Fan Blade: '''Nayzor uses a paper fan in battle, this fan can be used to deflect projectiles back at enemies and was also used in the formation of the Nexus Blade. Super Mode * '''Strength: '''Super Nayzor is far stronger in terms of strength, being able to stop the Wolf Ranger's Lunar Cur Saber with ease, being able to toss the Wolf Ranger to the other five Rangers with little to no effort and being able to reflect the Rangers Jungle Sword Savage Slash Attack. * '''Durability: '''Nayzor has thick skin that can withstand many punishments, even the blasts fired from the Wolf Ranger's Lunar Cur couldn't even make a scratch on him. * '''Flight: '''Nayzor can fly in high speeds thanks to the wings behind is back. * '''Lighting Vision: '''Super Nayzor can fire red lighting beams from his eyes. * '''Eye Lasers: '''Super Nayzor can also fire red colored energy lasers from his eyes in rapid succession. * '''Lighting Beams: '''Super Nayzor can fire red or green colored lighting beams from his hands. * '''Rope Tractor Beam: '''Super Nayzor can fire a light purple colored tractor beam that can wrap around his enemys. Arsenal * '''Spike Gallants: Nayzor has spike claws on both arms for combat. * Staff: Nayzor can also use a staff with a pair of claws on them for combat, these were identical to the claws on his knuckles and feet. Appearances * Power Rangers Wild Force **Episode 10: Curse of the Wolf **Episode 11: Battle Of The Zords **Episode 12: Predazord, Awaken **Episode 13: Revenge Of Zen-Aku **Episode 14: Identity Crisis **Episode 15: The Ancient Warrior **Episode 16: The Lone Wolf **Episode 23: The Wings of Animaria **Episode 38: Sealing the Nexus Behind the Scenes Portrayed * Nayzor is portrayed by Ken Merckx. See Also Category:Wild Force Category:PR Villains Category:Orgs Category:Org generals Category:PR Generals Category:PR Scientists Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Replacement PR Villains Category:Nose Themed Villain